BIONICLE: Reawakening
Story I cannot remember how long my mask has hurtled through space. My powerful spirit is enclosed in a powerful golden mask- called Kanohi Ignika. All I know—or remember, that is—is that the BIONICLE ended millions of years ago. I told the last Toa—Tahu, Gresh and Takanuva—that the story had ended—and then they came and destroyed all of us. They called themselves heroes. But that was not a true title—only a name they gave themselves to make themselves look like they were here to bring justice. They destroyed every last one—but my mask escaped. The mask landed with an earsplitting roar and then a loud crash. The mask lay glowing and burning in the sand of Maxon—once a battleground where the Heroes and biomechanicals had the biggest war ever—and they won. The ground was scattered with the rusted components of Heroes and biomechanicals. Suddenly, glowing tendrils of golden electricity reached out from the mask. The mask hovered in the air and the tendrils grabbed up components and snapped them together. There was a flash of energy—and there I was. Xa-mata, once a great being, now a menagerie of mashed-together rusted parts with a mask that once had the power to control the universe. I tried to lift myself from the ground, but my joints were weak and loose. After a few minutes of rest, I finally found the strength to heave myself from the ground. After a long time of exhausting walking, I finally came to a cliff. I gazed down. What I saw was an amazing, shiny city—and I knew exactly where I was. It was the beautiful city of Metru Nui. When I was the towering Great Spirit, this whole island was my brain. There were still those familiar chutes—but one thing was wrong. There were no Matoran. But there were metal humanoid people—replacing the Matoran I once knew. There weren't even any Vahki anymore. And in the center of the city I saw a building I knew all too well: The Hero Factory. This was where the so-called Heroes were created. But my attention on that quickly disappeared when a huge amount of force struck my back. Some kind of curved, energized boomerang went spinning away and then back to whatever—or whoever—was behind me. I luckily had just enough time to grab onto the edge of the cliff. I looked up. Standing over me, about the size of one of the first Toa—chuckled in a metallic voice. She had shiny green armor, two glowing boomerangs, and orange glowing eyes and a core that bore a symbol I knew all too well. Did she not know of my great power? “Who are you?” I asked. “You should not try killing me. I shall destroy you, because I am a Great Spirit!” She rolled her eyes. “I’d like to see you try,” she said and kicked my hand off the cliff. I hurtled through the air towards the hard city ground, and I hit. THUD. I lay on the ground, my power quickly surging out of me. Though my vision was pulsing and blurry, I could just see the name on the gate in front of me. It was the same gate as the one I knew before—but it said "MAKUHERO CITY". The last thing I could feel was hatred, and then nothing. But then something amazing happened. I had awakened again. I lay on a soft bed. When I blinked more I also noticed there was a nervous mechanical man wearing glasses standing next to me, and there were wires attached to my mask. “Wh-Who are y-you?” I stammered. He gazed around as if something was watching him, then he whispered, “Daniel Chromus.” I said ,“How—and why—did you save me?” He whispered, “You are not welcome in this city. If a Hero finds you, you’re dead." I said, “Then why are you trying to restore me?” He said, “Because I know the Heroes have a secret—and I know that they must have a reason to want to kill you.” Then there was a bang on the door. “Quick! Hide!” he whispered frantically, shoving me under the couch. I heard a loud, booming voice yell “We know you’re hiding someone! We scanned someone! Don’t make us smash the door down!” Daniel yelled back, “No! There’s no-one here! I am not lying! Please! Go away!” But there was a crack and a split as the door splintered. I saw a red- armored figure holding two silver metal handles with glowing orange blades coming from them. I heard a whisper from next to me. “You- you can’t be-” I was just as surprised. It was Vakama. His Kanohi was rusted and old and damaged, but I could still recognize him. But my surprise was immediately switched to the fact that the Hero had already found us and was running towards us… We leaped out the window and ran. My joints were still weak but I continued to run, knowing that if I didn’t, I would be destroyed. We ran for a long time until we got into the forest, where the hero had lost us. We walked more and when we came out of the forest we were back on Maxon. I looked at him. “We must reclaim OUR universe. We cannot go without a fight,” he said. “But there are no Toa.” “But I can create them,” I said. Vakama said, “But… That would take all of your power!” he said. “But it needs to happen!” I said. Glowing tendrils of golden energy seeped from my mask and lifted up components from the ground, and as the energy surged out of my mask it slowly changed from gold to grey. “Behold…” My voice sounded old and cracked. “The Toa Mixu!” TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories Category:User:Sasungi